mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rój stulecia/Transkrypt
:Fluttershy: La, la la, la la, la la, la la. Dzięki wiewióreczko, ale pamiętaj: te kwiatki są dla księżniczki Celestii, więc zbieraj tylko same najładniejsze. La, la la, la la, la la, la la. :Parasprite: ćwierka :Fluttershy: Ach! :Parasprite: ćwierka :Fluttershy: Jak się masz malutki? Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam takiego stworzenia. :Parasprite: jabłko :Fluttershy: Och, pewnie jesteś głodny. Proszę bardzo. Och, naprawdę byłeś głodny. :Parasprite: mruczy :Fluttershy: Jakie słodziutkie małe stworzonko! Zaraz cię pokaże moim przyjaciołom. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Rój stulecia :Twilight Sparkle: Och! Pośpiesz się Spike! Samo się przecież nie posprząta. :Spike: I samo się nie nabrudziło. :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczka będzie tu jutro rano! :Spike: Wpadnie w odwiedziny, a nie na inspekcję. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak czy siak to wizyta królewska. Chcę, aby wszystko lśniło, a ty się ruszasz jak mucha w smole. :Spike: Bo książki to się czyta po jednej na raz--aaaa! Oł. :Twilight Sparkle: Dużo roboty przed nami. Nie ma czasu na żarty. :Spike: Wiesz co? Byłoby znacznie prościej, gdybyśmy nie wchodzili sobie pod nogi. :Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację. Śmigaj, a ja rzucę okiem na przygotowania. :Spike: Może lepiej... jęczy :kucyków :Twilight Sparkle: Witaj Księżniczko Celest... A gdzie jest reszta imienia? :Golden Harvest: Całe nam się nie zmieściło. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie zostawimy napisu "Witaj Księżniczko Celest". Zdjąć i zacząć na nowo. :Twilight Sparkle: Doskonała robota! Trzymaj tak dalej! :Twilight Sparkle: Halo, dzień dobry. Jak tam wypieki? :Pani Cake: wzdycha Byłoby znacznie lepiej, gdyby nie ona... :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Co ty wyprawiasz? Te ciasta miały być dla księżniczki! :Pinkie Pie: No wiem. Dlatego ich próbuję. Ktoś się musi upewnić, że się nadają dla książęcego podniebienia. I ja, Pinkie Pie, oświadczam że się nadają dla króla i królowej i księżniczki i... :Fluttershy: Twilight, Pinkie, coś wam powiem... och, przepraszam. Czy ja wam nie przeszkadzam? :Pinkie Pie: W żadnym razie. Wchodź i czuj się jak u siebie. No mów, o co chodzi? :Fluttershy: Zaczekajcie aż zobaczycie co ja znalazłam na skraju lasu. No dalej maleństwo, możesz wyjść. :Parasprite: mruczy ćwierka :Fluttershy: sapie Trzy? :Twilight Sparkle: Jakie słodziutkie. Co to jest? :Fluttershy: Właśnie nie wiem. I nie wiem skąd się wzięły te dwa nowe. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja mogę wziąć jednego. Jeszcze nie widziałam nic... równie uroczego. A Spike'owi przyda się towarzystwo. Może przestanie mi zawracać głowę. :Fluttershy: Pinkie, chcesz tego drugiego? :Pinkie Pie: Łe! Parasprite'a? Chyba oszalałaś! :Fluttershy: Och. :Twilight Sparkle: Para-''kogo''? :Fluttershy: Jak możesz ich nie lubić. :Pinkie Pie: Ech, teraz muszę iść szukać puzonu. :Twilight Sparkle: Co proszę? :Pinkie Pie: Puzon, no wiesz: że gra na puzonie :Twilight Sparkle: Och, ta Pinkie. :Parasprite: mruczy :Rarity: Przestań się wreszcie wiercić. :Rainbow Dash: Och, nie mogę! Ja chcę latać! To jest nudne jak flaki z olejem!sic! :Rarity: Chcesz wyglądać ładnie dla Księżniczki Celestii? :Twilight Sparkle: Ojej. Rarity, jakie piękne kostiumy. :Rarity: Dzięki Twilight. Widzę, że nareszcie ktoś docenia mój talent. :Rainbow Dash: Ach, skręca mnie z nudów. :Parasprite'y: ćwierkają :Rarity: Hę? :Rainbow Dash: Co to za dziwne dźwięki? :Parasprite: ćwierkają :Rainbow Dash: Ojeju, co to jest? :Twilight Sparkle: Niech mi ktoś powie, skąd się biorą? Przed chwilą był tylko jeden. :Rainbow Dash: Ja chcę jednego. :Rarity: Ja też, są takie słodkie. :Pinkie Pie: Wie któraś, gdzie znaleźć akordeon? Hej! Halo! To bardzo ważne! Uch! Nie to nie. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Jeszcze dekoracje, cały bankiet. Mam nadzieję, że zdążymy ze wszystkim na czas. :Spike: chrapie :Twilight Sparkle: ziewa Nie ma się co martwić. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Obudź się! Co się dzieje? :Spike: Hę? Aaa! Co jest grane? :Parasprite: ćwierka :Twilight Sparkle: Skąd ich tyle? :Spike: Nie wiem. W nocy dałem jeść temu mojemu, bo był głodny, ale nie wiem skąd ta cała reszta. No nie! Godziny mojej pracy! :Twilight Sparkle: Niedługo tu będzie księżniczka. Spike, chodź pomóż mi je złapać. :Spike: A co myślisz, że ja robię? Uch-Ach! No wiem, już wiem. Mam się nie wygłupiać. :Rainbow Dash: E? Hę?! Aaa! stęka Odczepcie się! stęka Aaa! :Rarity: Jesteście nie tylko śliczne i słodkie, ale też bardzo pomocne. :Parasprite: mruczy stęka :Rarity: Och! Dobrze się czujesz? Aaa! Och. Fuuuj. Aaa! Fuj, fuj, fuj. Kto się tak zachowuje, nie ma wstępu do mojego salonu. Achacha. :Pinkie Pie: Applejack podarowała mi harmonijkę. na harmonijce Czy to nie super? :Parasprite'y: ćwierkają :Pinkie Pie: sapie I widzę, że w porę. :Rarity: Ech, Pinkie, jestem teraz troszkę zajęta. :Pinkie Pie: A ja to nie? Wiesz ile instrumentów muszę znaleźć? Całe mnóstwo! Chociaż, jeśli się podzielimy, to jeszcze możemy zdążyć. :Rarity: Pinkie, proszę cię. Ja nie mam czasu na te twoje zabawy. Ja mam prawdziwe kłopoty. :Pinkie Pie: Żebyś wiedziała, że masz kłopoty. A jedyny ratunek to banjo! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Rarity: wzdycha Obie mamy kłopoty. :Rainbow Dash: A sio! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy zna się na zwierzętach. Ona nam powie jak opanować tę plagę. :Parasprite'y: ćwierkają :Rarity: Chyba nie. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, wymyśl coś, proszę cię! Powstrzymaj to! :Fluttershy: Wszystkiego już próbowałam: Prosiłam, błagałam, płakałam, znowu prosiłam i nic... :Rainbow Dash: Gah. :Księżniczka Celestia: krzyczy :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli księżniczka je tu zastanie, dojdzie do prawdziwej katastrofy. :Rarity: Fu! Jak dla mnie to już doszło do katastrofy. :Applejack: Tu są jabłka o które prosiłaś, chociaż nie wiem po co ci aż tyle. Hej! :Fluttershy: I co teraz? :Twilight Sparkle: sapie No jak to? Applejack zapanuje nad stadem. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, trzeba je zapędzić do lasu. :Applejack: Mogę spróbować, ale wy musicie mi pomóc. Twilight, wy dwie stańcie tam. Postaram się zapędzić je do was. Rainbow Dash, wy dwie czuwajcie w górze. Nie dajcie im uciec. :Rainbow Dash: Tak jest! :Applejack: Iii-cha! Uważajcie... i cała naprzód. Halo Rarity, jeden ci ucieka. Uwaga tam na górze! Niewiele brakuje, jeszcze trochę. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, nie mamy czasu. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem o tym, księżniczka już zaraz tu będzie. :Pinkie Pie: No właśnie! Dlatego weźcie się do roboty i pomóżcie mi znaleźć marakasy! :Twilight Sparkle: Marakasy? Pinkie, my tu mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie! :Pinkie Pie: Och, no tak! Przede wszystkim trzeba znaleźć tubę. Za mną! Za mną powiedziałam! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, czasami jesteś nie do zniesienia. :Pinkie Pie: Ale z was uparciuchy. :Applejack: Tylko spokojnie. Naprzód. Nie zwracajcie na nią uwagi. :Rainbow Dash: No to z głowy. :Fluttershy: Auć. :Twilight Sparkle: Udało się! Dobra robota! :Applejack: To nasza wspólna zasługa. :Twilight Sparkle: A teraz skończmy przygotowania do wizyty księżniczki. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy każdy wie co ma robić? Trzeba będzie nadrobić stracony czas. A skąd one się wzięły? :Fluttershy: No bo, zostawiłam sobie jednego. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, one są... takie słodziutkie. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mamy czasu, żeby się za nimi uganiać. Co teraz będzie? :Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash wkracza do akcji! Zaraz wymieciemy te śmieci z miasteczka. JAAAAAA! :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo dobrze ci idzie! :Applejack: Nareszcie będzie po wszystkim. :Pinkie Pie: Ale dzięki cymbałkom. Hej! Oddaj mi je! :Rainbow Dash: Łoa! A! A! Tracę równowagę! Rozsypie mi się! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, coś ty narobiła? :Pinkie Pie: Straciłam przez was moje nowiutkie cymbałki. :Twilight Sparkle: Są ważniejsze sprawy niż te twoje instrumenty. My się tu staramy uratować Ponyville. :Pinkie Pie: A ja to co robię? Ja się tu staram jeszcze bardziej od was! A może bardziej niż wy? Eee, jak się mówi? :Applejack: No chodźcie, nie ma co tracić czasu. Z nią się nie dogadamy. :Pinkie Pie: Hej, chcę wam tylko powiedzieć, że ja wiem jak uratować miasto! Zatrzymajcie się i posłuchajcie! :Fluttershy: Co teraz? One są gorsze niż szarańcza! :Applejack: wzdycha Moje jabłka! :Twilight Sparkle: Co ja mam zrobić? wzdycha No przecież! Czar, żeby zostawiły jedzenie. :Pinkie Pie: Są tamburyna, słyszycie? stęka :Twilight Sparkle: sapie :Parasprite: ćwierka :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Parasprite: beczke :Rainbow Dash: Ach, świetnie, brawo. Jedzenia już nawet nie ruszą. :Rarity: No nie... jeśli wejdą do mojego sklepu... Każdy sobie radzi sam! :Rarity: Moje kostiumy! Poszedł! Sio! Zmiataj stąd! Poszedł! krzyczy :Pinkie Pie: Ja cię uratuję! :fujarka :Rarity: krzyczy :Applejack: Niech wszystkie owady trzymają się z dala od naszych plonów. Trzymać się rodzino! Wróg nadchodzi! sapie A tego nie przewidziałam. :Spike: Pomocy! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, zżerają mi słowa! :Spike: Na pomoc... :Zecora: Uch. Co to za maniery? :Twilight Sparkle: Zecoro, te małe stworki pożerają Ponyville. Przed wizytą księżniczki! Pomożesz nam? Proszę! :Zecora: :Och, ma wielkie oczy i skrzydła owada. :Czy to parasprite na nosie mi siada? :Twilight Sparkle: To mnie się pytasz? :Zecora: Znikną łany zbóż owoce i woda. Jeśli parasprite'y są w Ponyville, to po was.sic! :Twilight Sparkle: przełyka :Twilight Sparkle: O rety, księżniczka! No dobra, a więc tak: Rainbow Dash, odciągnij je. :Rainbow Dash: Na pomoc! :Twilight Sparkle: Super! A cała reszta, robimy makietę Ponyville, o tam. Mamy minutę. Zecora miała rację, już po nas. A niech to! Księżniczka już tu jest. Wszystko przepadło! :polka :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? Skąd ty się urwałaś, dziewczyno! Nie mamy czasu na twoje... wygłupy. :Twilight Sparkle: Patrzcie! :Księżniczka Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, moja uczennico. :Twilight Sparkle: Witaj księżniczko. :Księżniczka Celestia: Jak miło cię widzieć i wszystkich twoich przyjaciół. :Twilight Sparkle: No więc... jak tam podróż? Był duży ruch? :Księżniczka Celestia: Ach, co to jest? się co za urocze, małe stworzonko. :Rainbow Dash: Stworzonko małe, afera wielka. :Księżniczka Celestia: Tak się cieszę, że wraz z mieszkańcami Ponyville zorganizowałaś paradę na moje powitanie. :Twilight Sparkle: Paradę? Och. No tak, paradę. :Księżniczka Celestia: Ale niestety będę musiała przełożyć wizytę na inny dzień. Pilne sprawy wzywają mnie dziś do Fillydelphi. Zdaje się, że mają tam jakąś plagę, czy coś. :Twilight Sparkle: Pla... Plagę powiadasz? :Księżniczka Celestia: Tak, rój wyjątkowo uciążliwych owadów od kilku dni sieje popłoch w mieście. Przykro mi Twilight, że was naraziłam na taki kłopot. :Twilight Sparkle: Kłopot? Jaki tam kłopot? :Księżniczka Celestia: Zanim wyruszę, poproszę cię o raport o najnowszych odkryciach na temat magii przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Na temat... przyjaźni? :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie masz żadnych nowych odkryć? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak naprawdę, to mam. Odkryłam, że czasami pomoc nadchodzi z najmniej oczekiwanej strony i że warto przystanąć i posłuchać dobrej rady przyjaciela. Nawet... jeśli wydaje ci się bez sensu.... :Księżniczka Celestia: Jestem z ciebie dumna Twilight Sparkle. Z ciebie i twoich przyjaciół. Widzę, że bardzo wiele się od siebie uczycie. :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuję księżniczko. :Pinkie Pie: Hej, gdzie jest księżniczka? :Twilight Sparkle: Miała pilne sprawy. :Rainbow Dash: W Fillydelphi mają plagę, czy coś. :Pinkie Pie: No nie! Parasprite'y tak jak u nas? No cóż, mam instrumenty, mogę ruszać. :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczka da sobie radę sama. :Applejack: Sporo wiedziałaś na temat parasprite'ów, co? :Pinkie Pie: No przecież! Dlatego się tak uwijałam i szukałam tych instrumentów. Usiłowałam was ostrzec. :Twilight Sparkle: Wybacz nam, że cię nie słuchałyśmy. :przepraszają :Twilight Sparkle: Jesteś super! Chociaż nie zawsze cię rozumiemy. :Pinkie Pie: Dziękuję, to wy jesteście super! Ja sama siebie też nie rozumiem. :Twilight Sparkle: Uratowałaś nasze dobre imię. A co najważniejsze, ocaliłaś Ponyville. :Twilight Sparkle: ...O mały włos. :puzon :końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową }} ru:Стенограммы/Незваные гости en:Transcripts/Swarm of the Century Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu